Magi-Nation: Quest for the Spirit Dream Stones!
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: When Kanbara Takuya receives a red stone, he is transported to the Moonlands where he meets Kimura Koji, a Shadow Stalker, Kimura Koichi, the first good Shadow Magi, Amano Nene, a Magic apprentice, Norstein Tohma, the technical Magi genius, and Takaishi Takeru, the group's hope. Together, they must find the Spirit Dream Stones to save both worlds and learn who the Final Dreamer is!


**Crossover: **Magi-Nation, Digimon

**Genre: **Adventure, Friendship

**Summary: **MagiNation/Digimon xover. When Kanbara Takuya is transported to the Moonlands, he meets Kimura Koji, the Shadow Stalker, Kimura Koichi, the first good Shadow Magi, Amano Nene, Babamon's magic apprentice, Norstein Tohma, the technical Magi and Takaishi Takeru, the group's hope. Together with their digimon, they must search for the ancient Spirit Dream Stones to save both worlds!

**Rating: **T

**World: **Anime, Moonlands

**Chapter Warnings: **Minor swearing, but nothing else

**Characters: **Kanbara Takuya, Kimura Koji, Kimura Koichi, Amano Nene, Norstein Tohma, Takaishi Takeru

**Note: **I know Koji's last name is 'Minamoto', but there is a reason. I will explain in later chapters.

* * *

Before anyone says anything, I know I said I wouldn't do any more for a while, but these buggers are persistent! I couldn't get it out of my head and I've got several more on the way! Just… don't expect updates for a while.

I'm reading Death Note (Which, I'm sorry, is awesome, no matter what you say, Digidestined Rival of Earth) and need to watch about a dozen animes. And I also really need to work on that original fiction…

Anyway, this is an all-season digimon crossover (Yes, Fusion included) with Magi-Nation because… because… just because! ^-^

Well, anyway, enjoy and this fanfiction is dedicated to Digidestined Rival of Earth, LacrymosaRules, TheDarkSpartan and Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine (Because without her community, this would have just been another digimon frontier).

And information as far as voices will be at the end of each chapter. Any queries about the new digimon, you can ask me in reviews or PMs. I have added in battle and theme songs, so you can either play them while reading, by itself or not at all. Up to you, really! ^-^

Enjoy and please review!

**I don't own digimon or Magi-Nation. I do, however, own every Legendary Warrior Rookie form with the exception of Flamemon and Strabimon. So I ****_will _****know if you use them!**

* * *

**Opening Theme Song: Hirari (Lightly)**

My injured feathers are  
Waking to a miracle  
Dancing once again  
Riding the wind of a dream  
Across a sparkling rainbow  
To continue this journey

Look up at the sky, come on!  
Open the door to the unknown!

To the future, in the sky  
The feeling remains  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Anywhere we go  
Lead the way! In the sky  
Bring everyone along  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Lightly, soar high

Digimon

An unstoppable passion  
In the uncountable stars  
Their radiance increases  
A great number of ages  
We've met by chance  
Like we're calling to each other

Power is infinite!  
No matter where, I'll go meet up with you

To the future, in the sky  
The feeling remains  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Anywhere we go  
Lead the way! In the sky  
Bring everyone along  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Lightly, soar high

Digimon

Nana nana…  
Honest wings can't be dirtied by anyone  
Nana nana…  
On a journey without an end

Look up at the sky, come on!  
Open the door to the unknown!

To the future, in the sky  
The feeling remains  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Anywhere we go  
Lead the way! In the sky  
Bring everyone along  
Believe it! It's my soul  
Lightly, soar high

DI-GI-MON!

* * *

A solitary, dark figure crept through the wooden bookshelf-lined hallway of the library, hood covering his face in shadows as he placed his small feet carefully on the ground, trying not to activate the alarm sensors in the dim light the three moons provided through the branch-lined window.

The object of his sights was a large, brown book with yellowed pages residing inside a glass case – which was reinforced with even more branches. The book itself had ten, small hollows in the shape of ovals, as if some kind of small objects had once rested in it. In the very centre of the cover was a yin-yang symbol that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

At the base of the book's case, three gnarled tree roots twisted together to form a podium, and ancient kanji symbols were inscribed on it. Even having studied the language, the figure didn't need to read the writing to know that it meant; 'The Final Dreamer shall be the only one to read the ancient text imprinted on the pages of the Book of Elders'.

Hearing hurried footsteps, the figure whipped around to face a tall, bunny-like digimon with blue and pink markings and three points that resembled a crown on his head. Red lighting spear in hand, he pointed said weapon at the figure, glaring at him, "Who's there? Show yourself or I _will _attack!"

Without hesitating, the figure pulled down his hood to reveal an aquamarine hat resting on a pile of hay-coloured hair and a pair of sky blue eyes staring at the figure in shock, "C-Cherubimon!"

The boy – nine years old at most – was wearing a green body-warmer over a blue jumper and a pair of brown shorts

Seeing who the figure was, Cherubimon gasped, the spear dissolving in his hand, "Takeru!"

Trembling violently, Takaishi Takeru continued to stare at Cherubimon – who frowned at him, "What were you doing here, Takeru?" When the boy didn't answer, the Celestial digimon took a step closer to him, "You weren't trying to steal the Book of Elders, were you?"

"N-no!" Takeru protested, still trying to get over his shock. "A-a th-thief is someone who steals something with no intention of… of…"

"Calm down, Takeru," Cherubimon commanded.

"I'm… t-trying," Takeru gasped. "I… can't…"

"Take a deep breath and count to five. _Then _explain what you were doing in here."

"Onetwothree," Takeru sighed, taking a deep breath. "Four… five…"

"Good," Cherubimon growled slightly. "Now start again."

"A thief is someone who takes something from another with the intention of keeping it," Takeru explained, pouting slightly. "And Tohma was only going to borrow it!"

"Hey!" a voice yelled indignantly as a new, taller figure in a green waistcoat – open - over a white shirt, brown trousers and a blue loosely tied tie with spiky brown hair walked up to the two. "Don't drag me into this!"

"You liar!" Takeru growled, hands balling into fists as he glared at the older boy. "You said _you'd _take the heat from Cherubimon!"

"_Both _of you will be taking the heat from me," the Celestial growled as both boys stiffened. "You two have been pestering me to read that book since you could read! Only the Final Dreamer has the skill to read it, and only he-"

"Or she!" a voice called from a room at the top of a flight of stairs, making Cherubimon groan.

"Alright, Nene, only _they _have the skill necessary to understand it!"

"But what if I'm the Final Dreamer?" Takeru protested stubbornly.

"Or me!" Norstein Tohma added, making Takeru growl.

"No way! I'd be a way better Final Dreamer than you!"

"You'd make a good dreamer alright, because you can only dream that you'd be better!"

As the two continued to bicker, Cherubimon groaned, putting a hand to his temple before turning to leave, "Both of you go back to bed. You can take a book if you want."

"Any book?" Tohma queried, hands in his pockets as he moved towards the Book of Elders, but without breaking stride, Cherubimon glared at the boy over his shoulder.

"Any book _except _that book."

* * *

"Where are they?" twelve year old Kanbara Takuya groaned, running a hand through his already-messy hazelnut hair, a pair of goggles hanging around his neck as he shoved dozens of things out of his way before continuing his search through the closet for his running shoes. "I could have sworn I put them in here…"

Seeing an younger version of himself walk by, Takuya glanced up, "Shinya, have you seen my trainers?"

Glancing at his older brother, Kanbara Shinya shrugged, closing his eyes, "Why would I have?"

Muttering curses under his breath as his brother walked off, Takuya let out a triumphant cry, spotting the object of his search – the red and orange trainers – underneath the radiator. Slipping them on, he ran into the bedroom beside the closet, a notebook in hand, grinning as he saw an older, grey-haired man, "Hey, Sofu-san!"

Glancing at his grandson, Kanbara Taichi grinned widely, "Takuya! Are you ready for the game?"

Takuya nodded, pulling his goggles onto his head and indicating to his shoes before his grandfather the notebook took the notebook, "A bit nervous, but ready."

Curious, Taichi opened the book, grinning as he saw a drawing of a humanoid, fire-fawn-like creature, "Been daydreaming a bit recently? Who is he… Fire? Monster of Flame?"

"His name's Flamemon," Takuya explained, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I don't know why, but I can't get him out of my head!"

Taichi nodded in understanding, humming to himself for a moment before nodding at the table under the window, "Takuya, would you do me a favour and open that drawer?"

When Takuya – admittedly confused – opened the door, Taichi nodded, "There should be a small, red stone in there. Do you see it?"

"This one?" Takuya queried, holding up a stone about two millimetres wide in both length and width.

Taichi nodded and indicated for Takuya to sit down again, "I want you to have it. It's a symbol of _courage_."

Takuya frowned, examining the stone. He could see a small inscription on it, but it was too miniscule to make out, "Courage? Thanks, Sofu-san, but I'm not very courageous."

"That's not true," Taichi insisted stubbornly, forcing Takuya's fingers to close around the stone. "You look after your brother and I every day since your parents died, even though you probably have loads of better things to be doing. You could run away from your responsibilities, but you don't. That takes a lot of courage."

After staring at the stone for a moment, Takuya shrugged and placed it into the pocket of his orange shirt before grabbing his olive green gloves residing on the bedside table beside his grandfather, "Thanks, Sofu-san, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it. If it means that much to you though, I'll hang onto it."

"I _know _you're ready," Taichi insisted. "It's your time now."

"Time… for what?"

"Time to play the game of your life!"

Glancing at the clock, Takuya gasped and grabbed his soccer ball, which was lying innocently by the door, "Damn it! I've got to go, Sofu-san. See you later!"

Taichi nodded, smirking slightly as he heard the door slam behind his grandson, "Takuya, we'll see how much courage you really have pretty soon."

* * *

Tohma sighed, glaring at the book, "I don't get it. How does Cherubimon know one of us isn't the Final Dreamer?"

Takeru shook his head, not noticing a small, white mist forming behind him, "He doesn't want to believe it. You know he looks at us like we're his kids; we've been here since I was two and you were six."

"That's true," Tohma agreed after a minute. "But that doesn't mean he can live in denial. We've just as much chance of being the Final Dreamer as anyone else."

Hearing footsteps, Takeru glanced around, "Cherubimon?"

"**Do I look like Cherubimon?**" a voice growled coldly, making both boys whip around in fright.

Behind them was standing a slightly-transparent figure of a child with eight wings sprouting from his back and two curled around both his waist and his head. A gold power band was attached to his left leg and several tattoos spiralled down his arm and chest – which was half-visible due to the white cloth substituting for a toga he was wearing.

"Who are you?" Takeru cried, breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"**Calm down**," the figure commanded, raising both hands. "**I'm an old friend of Cherubimon's**. **No need to be so nervous.**"

Takeru nodded as Tohma continued to glare suspiciously at the figure, "Onetwothree, four… five… Okay, I'm fine."

"Why're you here?" Tohma growled, a steel-coloured gem clenched in his hand.

"**I'm just checking out a book**," the figure smirked, nodding at the Book of Elders. "**That book, to be specific**."

"Only the Final Dreamer can read that," Takeru protested, stepping back.

"**Get out of the way, boy. I am not someone you want as an enemy, nor am I someone you want to face alone. And** **how do you know that ****_I'm _****not the Final Dreamer**?" the figure smirked again, crossing his arms.

"Because _I _am. And we're not alone," Tohma insisted, stepping forwards. "WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN… KELUMON!"

**(Song: Believer)**

A small, humanoid digimon wielding a small green sword with a matching helmet, red skin with several metal limbs, short cropped blonde hair and a pair of green trousers appeared in front of Tohma in a flash of grey, his visor falling over his crimson eyes before he pushed it up again, glaring at the figure.

"**So you're the Final Dreamer?**" the figure threw back his head and laughed. "**With a measly digimon like that?**"

"No," Takeru growled, a cerulean gem in his hand. "_I _am. WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN…JAATYAMON!"

This time, the digimon was a humanoid polar bear with ice-coloured, waist-length hair, blue eyes, cerulean skin, a green toga – not unlike the angel figure's across from them – and green boxing gloves. On his back was a small tattoo of three snowflakes and in his right, gloved hand, he held a shield that looked like it was made of ice.

Frowning, the figure glared at both digimon, "**So there's more than one Final Dreamer?**"

"No," a new, clearly feminine voice entered the conversation as a tall, brown-haired girl with her hair in a high ponytail that split either way on her head. Her white coat looked not unlike one you would find in a science lab and underneath, she wore a short, purple checked dress with a black hem. In her hand, she held an aquamarine gem. "There's only me. WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN…ESQUITAMON!"

An aquatic humanoid appeared in a flurry of blue and silver data, her blue hair flowing down to her hips, her hourglass body adding to her beauty. Her lips were cherubic and she wore a blue, plaid skirt that went as far as her thighs and a purple tube top. Her eyes were a misty purple colour and in her hand was a silver spear. Silver, Grecian sandal straps wound up as far as her knees and two small fins could be seen on either wrist. Finally, to complete her look, she wore a small bracelet with the image of a mermaid's tail and her white canines had a small, sharp point that made her look slightly vampire-like.

"Nene!" Takeru gasped before glaring at the figure as he laughed.

"**I can't believe you three honestly think you can defeat me with those excuse for digimon! And you don't even have the Final Dreamer!**" still giggling slightly, he smirked at the three digimon. "**Don't tell me these are the best you can summon.**"

"I'm all Nene needs!" Equistamon growled, gripping her spear tightly.

"**You think you're warriors?**"

Jaatyamon growled, narrowing his eyes. "We are the definition of warriors!"

"**Think again before you rush into battle with me**," the figure growled, clenching his fists.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Takeru stated, stepping forwards so that he was in line with his friends.

"**Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we**?"

"Get him, Jaatyamon!" Takeru growled as his digimon nodded. "Blizzard Binder!"

However, instead of wrapping the figure in icy tendrils like the attack usually would, the white vines melted before they were even a metre away from him.

"Our turn," Tohma narrowed his eyes. "Kelumon; use Mirror Trap!"

Once again, rather than trapping the figure in a room of mirrors, said mirrors shattered within five seconds of appearing.

"You boys have no idea how to fight," Amano Nene smirked, pointing at the angel. "Equistamon, you know what to do!"

"Right," Equistamon nodded, clapping her hands together as if she were praying. "Flood Barrier!"

**(Song End)**

Immediately, a sphere of water surrounded the angel, and – while most victims to that attack would have been struggling to escape – he shrugged and sliced through the water with his hand, sending it flying towards Jaatyamon, who stepped back and knocked into the case of the Book of Elders, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter.

"We're not much good here," Kelumon growled, clasping his arm – where a shard of one of his mirrors had pierced. "Maybe we should leave."

"That's alright with you, isn't it?" Jaatyamon queried, grinning as Nene nodded.

"We'll be fine. EQUISTAMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

"JAATYAMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

"KELUMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

"You're not… real," Tohma gasped as Cherubimon ran around a corner towards them, having heard the shattering of glass.

"He's an illusion!" Cherubimon growled, making three bolts of lightning appear and fly towards the angel, surrounding him. "Sparks of the sky, I call on the light that gives you life to ensnare this vile creature!"

"**Now relying on spells and relics,**" the illusion shook his head, sighing. "**Do you even realise how pathetic you are? You are ruining my dream of Utopia!**"

"That's exactly what I mean to do," Cherubimon growled. "If the creation of this Utopia means the cost of millions of lives. You cannot escape the dark area, no matter how much you want to!"

"**Every door can be unlocked,"** the angel insisted. "**The dark area will just take a little more time than usual!"**

"That will never happen!" Cherubimon insisted angrily. "The Final Dreamer _will _stop you!"

"**Ah, yes,**" the angel smirked. "**The Final Dreamer. Tell me, do you even know where they are?**"

"RIGHT HERE!" Tohma, Nene and Takeru cried, stepping forwards before Cherubimon pushed them back.

"**Really?**" the angel finally seemed to bear a look of interest. "**Well, I suppose if you aren't just bluffing, then I shall meet you three again very soon.**"

"They're _not _the Final Dreamer!" Cherubimon yelled. "There's only one Final Dreamer, and none of them are it! Leave now or I will summon him!"

"**So he has not yet been summoned**," the illusion mused, smirking at the bolts of red energy circling him.

Growling, Cherubimon summoned a staff of red lightning and pointed it at the figure, "BACK TO THE DARK AREA!"

Almost immediately, the angel disappeared in a burst of bright light and Cherubimon collapsed.

"CHERUBIMON!" Takeru cried, rushing forwards with Nene while Tohma stared at the spot the angel had been in with a confused expression.

"Cherubimon, are you alright?" Nene queried anxiously.

"I…I'm getting too old for these battles," the Celestial gasped before forcing himself up as all three who had participated in the earlier battle looked at the book with the same thought in mind.

_You may be too old, but I'm not._

* * *

"Alright, let's have a quick warm-up," Takuya's soccer coach commanded as said boy bent over to tie his shoelace. "I want everyone to have a quick run through the track before everyone gets here, got it?"

Takuya nodded, glancing down as he heard a small thud. The stone his grandfather had given him was lying innocently on the ground, staring up at him, "I'd almost forgotten about that." Groaning slightly, Takuya pulled a shoelace from one of his normal shoes and tied it around the stone, following that by looping it around his neck, standing up and beginning to run towards the track his coach had pointed out. "Maybe it'll bring me luck."

* * *

Tohma smirked, carefully picking up the Book of Elders from Cherubimon's desk – where said digimon was currently asleep. Walking back to Nene and Takeru, he opened the book and all three of them gasped, "There's… nothing here!"

Frowning, Nene and Takeru put their hands on the book, "That can't be right."

Jumping, all three gasped again as something in gold outline began to appear. After staring at it for a moment, they realised that it was a drawing of a boy with a pair of goggles on his head and a red stone around his neck.

"Is he the Final Dreamer?" Takeru asked as a hologram appeared, making the boy easier to see.

When he turned around and began running on the spot, Nene frowned, "But what is he doing?"

"Who cares what he's doing?" Tohma exclaimed. "If he really is the Final Dreamer, then it's about time we met, but where?"

Then, on the page beside the hologram of the Final Dreamer, golden writing appeared. Taking the book, Takeru frowned at it, "Destiny awaits where the sky is neither blue by day nor black by night. When you reach the fork in the road your destiny awaits where the sky is green… awaits where the sky is green…"

Tohma growled and grabbed a piece of paper, writing a quick note and placing it in front of Cherubimon as Takeru shoved the book into his bag before the older blonde grabbed Nene's hand and pulled her out the door with the younger blonde following close behind.

Continuing to run, everyone ignored Cherubimon as he called after them through the window.

* * *

"Tohma! Takeru!" Cherubimon cried, running after them. "Nene! Come back!"

"Cherubimon?" a voice sounded from just above the Celestial, making him look up. In the tree above him were two, almost identical figures with the same, blue hair and eyes, and the same pale complexion. "What's going on?"

After a moment, Cherubimon identified them, even through the gathering darkness.

The bluenette with shorter hair wearing a wine top, green shirt – open – and white trousers was the only known good Shadow Magi; Kimura Koichi, while the bluenette with the longer, shoulder blade-length hair in a ponytail wearing a blue and grey tiger striped bandana, a blue jacket with yellow stripes running down the arms – open – over a yellow t-shirt with grey, Khaki trousers was his younger twin brother, Kimura Koji.

Narrowing his eyes slightly at Koichi – who ducked his head slightly – Cherubimon turned to Koji, "Tohma, Takeru and Nene are heading for trouble. We just faced off with Lucemon tonight, it's not safe to be out, even with that many numbers!"

"I knew I felt an evil presence!" Koichi exclaimed before ducking his head and moving behind his brother as Cherubimon growled.

No matter how many times the elder bluenette proved it, Cherubimon had yet to trust him, and he knew in his heart that it wouldn't happen unless he saw him fight against another Shadow Magi.

Muttering under his breath, Cherubimon glanced up at Koichi as Koji glared lethally at him, "Koichi, your Shadow Sense has never failed you before, so please don't second guess it now. Can you sense them?"

If it had been during the day or a full moon – or anything _but _a new moon – Cherubimon would have been requesting Koji to use his Moon Sense, but with no moon or stars, he was forced to rely on Koichi.

Nodding nervously, Koichi closed his eyes, "Shadow Sense…"

_Takeru pulled the book out of his bag as the group of three stopped in front of the fork in the road._

_"Your destiny awaits you where the sky is green…" Nene read, frowning slightly as Tohma glanced around before gasping._

_"The Weave! Come on!"_

_Nodding, the two followed the elder blonde towards tall-grassed land where the road veered to the left._

"They're going to the Weave," he announced, jumping down from the branch and landing just in front of Cherubimon, followed by his brother, who landed next to him a moment later.

"Can you find them?" Cherubimon asked. "Too many Shadow Magi have been sighted there recently for my liking."

After glaring at Cherubimon, Koji nodded and began running towards the shortcut he knew lead to the Weave with his brother following close behind.

"Tonight it begins," Cherubimon growled, clenching his fist. "We can't wait any longer for the Final Dreamer, but for this, we will need the strongest magic known to Magi possible." Running towards a cottage, he hammered on the wooden, branch-lined door. "Babamon! Ophanimon! Open the door!"

* * *

In the tree above Vash Naroom, two Shadow Magi snorted as Cherubimon ran towards the cottage, calling Ophanimon and Babamon's names.

"**Find the boy carrying the Book of Elders**," Lucemon's child-like voice sounded in their heads. "**And his colleagues and bring. Them. To. Me.**"

"Follow me!" one commanded as the two began running, his brown, wavy hair falling just bellow his ears, a pair of oval glasses perched delicately on his nose as his lab-like coat flew out behind him.

"No; _you _follow _me, _Akihiro!" his companion – and obviously the smarter of the two – growled, his magenta hair spiked up underneath his oval goggles, white fur on his black-with-flames hemmed jacket tickling his chin as he glared at his companion. "I'll lead the way!"

"I said; follow me, Daisuke!" Kurata Akihiro narrowed his eyes as Motomiya Daisuke skidded to a halt.

"Alright, fine! I'll follow you, buddy! Which way are we going to go when we reach the fork?"

"Um… left!"

"Deal," Daisuke smirked. "_If _you can answer one question; which way is left?"

"Left?" Akihiro asked, pointing to the right. "Did I get it?"

"Eh, WRONG!" Daisuke cried before jumping as Lucemon growled at them.

"**Get going, you imbeciles, before I decide to find someone else to help build my Utopia!**"

* * *

"Is the volcanic rock hot enough?" Cherubimon queried, glancing at the grey-haired digimon wearing a brown, raggedy dress crouched over a fire, a flaming rock clamped between metal tongs.

"Any hotter and the rock itself will melt!" she announced, pulling it out. "1500 degrees centigrade!"

"This is the last remaining piece from the day Lucemon was imprisoned," a second digimon stated, her red hair cascading down her blue-and-gold armoured back past her angelic yellow wings from her blue and gold helmet which covered the top part of her face. "We only have one chance. Seraphimon? Do you have the stone?"

The tall, blue-and-golden armoured angel with golden wings and a helmet covering his entire face nodded and held up the pentagonal red gem in question, placing it in a pair of tongs identical to the one the volcanic rock was in.

"Final Dreamer," the three Celestials chanted as Babamon held the rock closer to the red gem. "Help us in our hour of need."

As the rock touched the gem, a blinding red light shone, making Babamon shield her eyes.

* * *

Takuya panted heavily as he ran through the forest, the red stone bouncing on his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

Looking behind him, he smirked as he realised the rest of his team were a good half mile behind him. It may have just been a warm-up run, but the brunette treated _everything_ like a competition.

**(Song: Brave Heart)**

Suddenly, he froze, glancing at the gem. It was glowing a fiery red colour and growing brighter, "What the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was sent flying into the portal of data that appeared before him.

Yelling in shock as he shot out the end, he hit the ground hard before glancing up. Towering above him in every direction were oversized blades of grass.

"Hello?" he called nervously, glancing around as the stone's glow dimmed. "Is anyone there?"

**(Song End)**

Pushing through the blades of grass, he ran forwards, becoming increasingly nervous with each step he took.

His team mates hadn't been too far behind him; so where were they?

Suddenly, he fell backwards, crashing into a tall, blonde boy – who was sent flying into the girl behind him.

"It's you!" the smaller blonde breathed, staring wide-eyed at Takuya – who had begun to inch away. "We saw you in the Book of Elders!"

"The… Elder Book of… what?" Takuya stammered, staring at the trio.

"The Book of Elders," the brunette explained, taking the book in question out of the youngest blonde's bag.

Takuya was about to ask again, when two more people jumped through the grass landing right in front of them.

"Um… are they friends of yours?" Takuya gasped, jumping up and backing away a few steps as the trio in front of him got into defensive stances.

"No," the elder blonde snarled, glaring at the two boys. "They're Shadow Magi! Lucemon must have sent them for the book!"

"So give him back the darn book!" Takuya yelled, still staring warily at the magenta and brown haired boys… Shadow Magi the boy had called them?

"Relax," the younger blonde commanded, looking up at him. "Control your breathing!"

"We're about to be attacked," he gasped, clutching the red stone in his hand. "And you want to do breathing exercises? And why are you here? It's dangerous, kid!"

Before the blonde could answer, the magenta haired boy held up a black gem, "WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN… VEEMON!"

A small, blue, dragon digimon appeared in front of the boy, bearing his teeth as Takuya concealed a laugh. How was that pipsqueak supposed to hurt-?

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" the dragon called, a cocoon of data surrounding him. "EXVEEMON!"

Suddenly, the adorable dragon was a ten foot tall dinosaur with wings and a grey scar that looked like an 'X' etched on his chest.

"This is getting freaky," Takuya muttered. "Alright, Taky, time to wake up!" He slapped his cheeks twice before muttering 'ow' and the creature – ExVeemon – growled, taking a step towards them, slashing at the youngest blonde.

Dodging, the boy giggled as the ExVeemon fell into a pile of grass before he pulled out his own gem – this time cerulean in colour, "WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN… JAATYAMON!"

Gasping as the bear humanoid appeared, Takuya jumped as two almost identical figures slid down a stem of grass, landing in front of him and speaking in unison, "Stand back!"

Rushing forwards, the magenta-ette glared at the shorter haired bluenette, "Turning on your own kind, Koichi? Tut, tut, what would daddy say?"

"I don't give a damn, Daisuke!" the boy – Koichi – growled, glaring at the boy. "I am _not _an evil Magi, even if I am a _Shadow _Magi!"

As the boy – Daisuke – lunged at the trio, the boys shoved Takuya out of the way, "Get down!"

"Hey!" Takuya cried indignantly as the other blonde and the brunette each pulled out a gem – steel and aquamarine.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN…"

Before they could finish, however, the second boy – the brunette with glasses – lunged at them, knocking the gems out of their hands.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE," the longer haired bluenette cried as Koichi helped Takuya up, holding a pure white gem in his hand. "I MAGIN… STRABIMON!"

In a flash of white, a wolf appeared in front of him, a pair of fingerless gloves on his clawed hands and a raggedy purple scarf around his neck. A pair of baggy trousers hid most of his legs, but his torso was bear, along with his face with bore crimson eyes.

"You called, Koji?" the wolf – Strabimon – smirked as he glared at the ExVeemon, which was about to charge the younger blonde down as Jaatyamon began fighting the boy with glasses.

"Strabimon, use Light Legs!" Koji commanded, watching as the wolf's legs began glowing brightly and he rushed at the dragon, kicking him several times before leaping back to meet his partner.

"Thanks," Koji growled, noticing Strabimon was slightly out of breath. It was only natural; the wolf hadn't fought in a while. "STRABIMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

"Whoa!" Takuya gasped as the wolf disappeared in a flurry of data. "Where'd he go?"

"He needed to recharge his energy," Koji explained as Koichi pulled out a black gem and the former placed his white one in his pocket. "So I had to send him to the Dream Plane."

"WITH THIS ANIMITE," Koichi cried. "I MAGIN…ITZALAMON!"

This time, a lion humanoid not unlike Strabimon appeared in a flurry of purple data, his mouth and neck covered by black fabric, his golden coat shimmering slightly when he moved. His tail was long and almost trailed on the ground while his claws were short, sharp and deadly. A pair of black, leather trousers covered his legs while a matching jacket was left open, revealing a part of his chest.

"Who am I using as a scratching post this time?" he taunted the evil Shadow Magi as Koichi growled and pointed at ExVeemon.

"Help Jaatyamon, Itzalamon! Shadow Crusher!"

Nodding, Itzalamon lunged at ExVeemon, his claws pulsing with purple energy as the blonde and brunette continued to root through the grass for their gems.

"Call on your digimon!" Koji commanded, growling as the brunette with glasses flew at him, attempting to pin him down. "Use that stone!"

Glancing around, Takuya gasped as he realised he was on his own against Daisuke – who was closing in on him; Koji and Koichi were busy fighting off the brunette, the girl and elder blonde were looking for their gems and the younger blonde, Itzalamon and Jaatyamon were busy fighting ExVeemon.

Growling, Takuya recalled his grandfather's words. _It's a symbol of courage._

"I'll show you how much courage I have, Sofu-san!" he growled, pulling the stone off the shoelace, snapping said lace in the process. "WITH THIS… ANIMITE… I, uh, MAGINE… FLAMEMON?"

**(Song: Believer)**

Takuya gasped, staring at the fire-fawn humanoid in front of him. He was exactly as the brunette had imagined; coal eyes, red hair streaming down to his waist, a small fluffy bob of a tail, tattoos on his tanned skin, small fangs and baggy orange trousers with a belt bearing the kanji symbol for fire holding them up. On either wrist and his left ankle were power bands Takuya had missed out on, as well as red claws. "You're… you're real!"

Nodding, Flamemon lunged at Daisuke, knocking him into the grass as Koji and Koichi managed to throw off the brunette between them when he was distracted by the loud grunt of pain his friend had made.

"Flamemon!" Takuya called, pointing at the trio struggling with ExVeemon. "They need help!"

"I'm on it!" Flamemon cried, narrowing his eyes. "**Baby Salamander**!"

The fawn humanoid engulfed himself in flames and lunged at ExVeemon, knocking him several feet away from the trio.

ExVeemon lunged at him again, slashing at his hair, but that only made Flamemon angrier, "Alright, now I'm _mad_! **Flame Tail**!" The fawn's tail began flaming, said fire flying into the air before lunging at ExVeemon like a bird of prey.

"**Shadow Crusher!" **Itzalamon's claws began pulsing dark energy again before he slashed the air, the dark energy flying off his claws to hit ExVeemon at the same time as Flamemon's 'Flame Tail'.

Seeing the digimon backing away, Jaatyamon growled, "Not on my watch! **Blizzard Binder**!"

Tied in place with the frozen tendrils, ExVeemon could only watch in terror as the attacks neared him before sending him flying through the air.

**(End Song)**

"That was _epic_, Flamemon!" Takuya cheered as Koji ran p to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"We can't stay here!"

"We're too exposed," Koichi agreed, indicating to the two Shadow Magi who were attempting to pull themselves out of the grass as ExVeemon disappeared in a flurry of black data, reappearing in Daisuke's hand as a gem… animate, Takuya remembered.

"I can get us out of here," the brunette promised, finally finding her animate along with the blonde boy. Pulling out a second one – this time orange – she lifted it into the air as the elder blonde did the same with a blue one.

"WITH THIS ANIMITE, I MAGIN…"

"DORULUMON!"

"GOAGAMON!"

Takuya's jaw dropped as the two digimon – a blue wolf with red boxing gloves and ribbons and a white lion with an orange mane and several drills and saws in its body – appeared in front of the two. While Koji, Koichi and the elder blonde jumped onto the wolf, Takuya got onto the lion with the girl and the younger blonde, blushing slightly as he was told to put his arms around her waist.

"ITZALAMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

"JAATYAMON TO THE DREAM PLANE!"

As the two digimon sprinted through the grass, the sounds of the two Shadow Magi chasing them grew fainter. Glancing behind him, Takuya frowned, "Who were they?"

"Motomiya Daisuke and Kurata Akihiro," Koji informed him. "Shadow Magi who serve Lucemon. My name's Kimura Koji, and this is my brother Koichi. The girl over there is-"

"Amano Nene," she giggled as the younger blonde grinned widely at him.

"And I'm Takaishi Takeru!"

"My name's Norstein Tohma," the eldest blonde greeted coolly, not taking his eyes off the light at the end of the grass in front of him.

"I'm Kanbara Takuya," Takuya explained before grinning. "Well, this has been fun. Crazy, but fun, but if this is a dream, I _really _want to wake up now. Okay?"

"This isn't a dream, kid," Koji growled, narrowing his eyes at him. "And maybe you should send your digimon to the Dream Plane."

Seeing Flamemon struggling to keep up with them, Takuya nodded and raised his hand, "Oh, right. Um… FLAMEMON TO THE… DREAM PLANE?"

Watching as his partner reappeared in his hand as a fire-red crystal, Takuya laughed giddily, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

As they burst through the grass, Takuya grabbed the brown book as it fell out of Takeru's grip, "Careful there, buddy! You almost lost this!"

"The Book of Elders must sense something in you," Koji reached out to take it along with his brother, but froze as it began glowing when their hands touched the book, "What the hell?"

"Um… is that normal?" Takuya asked as Takeru placed his hand on it and it began glowing brighter.

"No," Nene gasped as she placed her hand on the book, along with Tohma and the digimon slowed down so that the human and Magi wouldn't fall.

Suddenly, the book began glowing six colours, a different one under each hand; steely grey for Tohma, cerulean for Takeru, aquamarine for Nene, white for Koji, purple-y-black for Koichi and vibrant red for Takuya.

"Do you think…?" Koji trailed off, glancing at his brother – who nodded and finished the sentence.

"There could be more than one?"

"One… what?" Takuya breathed as everyone glanced at him.

Finally, Nene opened her mouth, "Final Dreamer."

* * *

**Ending Theme Song: Ryuusei (Shooting Star)**

While my eyes chase after the endless clouds  
I send off my yearnings again and again  
Oftentimes, I'd gather up the entwined codes  
But end up giving up and falling into despair

The thoughts I had once forgotten  
Were still in my hands  
And my useless emotions were here

Once we have crossed over the many lies  
And flown over the dark bottom of the abyss  
Let's head forward  
The only one who can change the future is  
No other than yourself

I have realised one thing:  
What is important to me  
Must always be remembered by heart  
Because it's not convenient like a letter  
Which I can easily open to remember what it is

The thoughts I had once forgotten  
Were still in my hands  
And my useless emotions were here

Even if I become submissive  
I wish for the strength  
That can help me change that  
Just like the stars in the sky  
That twinkle for one brief moment

Once we have crossed over the many lies  
And flown over the dark bottom of the abyss  
Let's head forward  
The only one who can change the future is  
No other than yourself

* * *

**Voice Actors for Digimon Not in Episodes:  
Strabimon: **Vic Mignogna  
**Itzalamon: **Derek Stephen Prince  
**Equistamon: **Philece Sampler  
**Jaatyamon: **Kumiko Watanabe**  
Kelumon:** Yuto Kazama  
**Babamon: **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn


End file.
